Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the use of augmented reality to provide users with location and navigational services. For example, modern user devices utilizing augmented reality may superimpose graphics and text over video images depicting the view in front of the user. As such, the user device may be able to tell the user what the user is looking at (e.g., points of interest (POIs), roads, terrain types, boundaries, etc.), for instance, by using a camera to generate the image, a GPS receiver to pinpoint the location of the user device, and a compass to determine the direction in which the user device is pointing. However, such augmented reality systems rely on data (e.g., from the GPS, the compass, etc.) that may not be accurate due to errors as to the location, orientation, etc., of the user device. The resulting incorrect placement of the representations overlaying the real world depicted on the user device display based on the inaccurate data may not be helpful to the user, and, in some circumstance, may even be confusing or frustrating to the user. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing users with accurate location and navigational information.
Some Example Embodiments
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for effectively and efficiently determining location offset information.
According to one embodiment, a method comprises determining to present, at a device, a location-based display including one or more representations of one or more location-based features. The method also comprises receiving an input for specifying offset information for at least one of the one or more representations with respect to the location-based display. The method further comprises determining to present the one or more representations in the location-based display based, at least in part, on the offset information.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises at least one processor, and at least one memory including computer program code, the at least one memory and the computer program code configured to, with the at least one processor, cause, at least in part, the apparatus to determine to present, at a device, a location-based display including one or more representations of one or more location-based features. The apparatus is also caused to receive an input for specifying offset information for at least one of the one or more representations with respect to the location-based display. The apparatus is further caused to determine to present the one or more representations in the location-based display based, at least in part, on the offset information.
According to another embodiment, a computer-readable storage medium carries one or more sequences of one or more instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause, at least in part, an apparatus to determine to present, at a device, a location-based display including one or more representations of one or more location-based features. The apparatus is also caused to receive an input for specifying offset information for at least one of the one or more representations with respect to the location-based display. The apparatus is further caused to determine to present the one or more representations in the location-based display based, at least in part, on the offset information.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for determining to present, at a device, a location-based display including one or more representations of one or more location-based features. The apparatus also comprises means for receiving an input for specifying offset information for at least one of the one or more representations with respect to the location-based display. The apparatus further comprises means for determining to present the one or more representations in the location-based display based, at least in part, on the offset information.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.